


Midnight's Servitude

by Sophisticated_Dude



Category: Rune Factory 1: A Fantasy Harvest Moon
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Dude/pseuds/Sophisticated_Dude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tabatha had witnessed Bianca's darkest hour and knew why the girl was so selfish, so bitter, so close to her yet far still.</p><p>Bianca daily prayed that she wouldn't eventually tire her long forbearing companion with her glaring personality flaws.</p><p>An heiress and a maid...it was supposed to be a professional arrangement, but a friendship bloomed behind closed doors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Behind Stone Walls and Closed Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She didn't want to let go. 
> 
> She never wanted to hold on. 
> 
> Bianca was safe behind a stone wall, hurling rocks from above when anyone got too close...but Tabatha stood without them, and waited for the fearful human to step out. 
> 
> Stepped out she did, and reached out to Tabatha. It had to be the most painful moment either recalled. This was not what she signed on for. She could cook, clean, and accompany the womenfolk to the bath. 
> 
> She was prepared for the family to grow and care for the children, she learned every lullaby and recipe, she was ready to serve the next five generations of de Sainte-Coquille, but she was not ready: To bury a young mother, to comfort a broken traumatized daughter, to deal with a tragedy.
> 
> The very things she had been prepared to happen would never happen, the things she never saw coming would plague the house for a lifetime. 
> 
> She was nothing if not patient.

She was sure Bianca meant well, she was just really shy and hid by pushing people away, having lost her mother during a social event. A racial extremist called out the de Sainte-Coquilles as dark elf lovers, then turned to the family, huddled together. Bianca held tightly to her mother, too young to know why the man was angry, but old enough to know that she  _should_ be afraid.

A wicked grin crossed the lips of the archer, who shot an arrow through Bianca's mother's chest. Tabatha had only just started on and was devastated by the horrors she saw, and was the only one who dared to enter Bianca's room. She was attacked with a lot of screeches and pillows, but took them boldly and after twenty seconds of throwing, the heiress fully broke down and Bianca ran to her before she could compose herself, and held Bianca's hand all night.

The bluette demanded Tabatha to hold her and bawled into her shoulders until she feel asleep in the early morning sunlight. Tabatha held Bianca's hand long into the afternoon and then left the sleeping girl to prepare breakfast, but found a hungry  and bitter Mister Jasper in the kitchen, laying on the table he yelled until he was hoarse, about everything from lunch missed to the tables that hadn't been cleared and broke down into tears. Tabatha patted his back and offered to go make some sandwiches after he settled down.

As a rule, she never made excuses for herself, but when Bianca came down to find her father still complaining to Tabatha as he filled himself on some yams, corn, and fried rice, the girl demanded to know why her father was yelling at _her_ maid, and then turned and asked why Tabatha was gone when she woke up. It was clear to Tabatha that Bianca trusted her. Tabatha gestured to the breakfast prepared for her and quietly offered, "Breakfast for lunch?" while her father nearly choked on his food and rapidly apologized to the maid, and thanked her for staying with his daughter. Tabatha humbly brushed it off, "I don't expect calm in the wake of tragedy."

That was five years ago, things slowed down a bit since.

 

"Tabatha!" Tabatha sat upright as Bianca snapped her fingers, catching the maid's attention, "Why are you not answering me?"

"I-I apologize..." Tabatha looked up at Bianca and down to the table as she awaited the question.

"I wanted to know why you weren't eating your breakfast."

"My mind was elsewhere."

"Don't apologize...is everything well back home?" Bianca inquired, "Is everything suitable here...if anyone's been bothering you..."

"All's well back home and here...if it's not so terribly presumptuous, I consider this my home..." Tabatha poked at her pancakes as she awaited Bianca's reply.

"Very good...if you're both done with breakfast, now, I'd like this taken away." Bianca went back to bed and grabbed the plate, and handed it to Tabatha.

"I'll start on lunch straight away." Tabatha stood up, but Bianca grabbed her hand.

"If you're still eating, then sit down and finish, you're not to faint while making breakfast, making yourself weak from lack of food will do that, it's a senseless waste of time."

"A-of course, I was just going to finish this in the dining room while you dress." Tabatha was used to being sent away these days. In addition to being snappy, she also became self-conscious over the years, going so far as to request that Tabatha not help her change, which was fine with the maid, she felt strange about helping Bianca around the time Bianca sent her away for getting changed.

"You may go, then." Bianca nodded, Tabatha returned the gesture and left the room.

 

_It had been stormy that night, five years ago. Bianca squeezed Tabatha so tightly that the dark elf in her arms became mildly alarmed, but allowed herself to be crushed in the desperate embrace. The silence needn't be disturbed, Tabatha didn't even know the girl, save the brief onslaught of words and books, in which Tabatha answered the other girls questions of "Who are you?!" and "Why are you here?!" with "Tabatha, I'm a maid here." and "Because I think another's presence will serve you well."  
_

_Then the suffocating, silent void._

_But there was one thing._

_"If you ever want to talk, or some company, I'll be there...I promise." Tabatha offered the only words she could grasp as she held the human in her arms._

_"What a stupid thing to promise!" Bianca cried, bitter sobs rang out that Tabatha was surprised no one else had showed up to see what the fuss was, "Momma promised the same thing!"_

_"Miss Bianca...I...I don't know what to say-"_

_"She said that if I ever had to talk about something, I could...she'd always be there to support me!"_

_"I...believe...that that kind of promise...fulfills itself, if she could, she would be here...I know it's not much, but hold to it, Miss Bianca, and remember who she was."  
_

_"She's unable to do anything now, she's dead! And I'm...not...Tabatha...I don't want to live...I don't like this...life just hurts too damn much!"_

_"I can't say I understand, I've not suffered like you...but you're still so young-"_

_"Not like you're older! And no, you don't understand, no one does!"_

_"I don't understand, but I am affected deeply."  
_

_"No-" Bianca was about to chew the maid out again when she looked up and found Tabatha's lip set grimly, tears streaking down her face, "You don't need to suffer with me."_

_Tabatha let out a long, nasally sigh and wordlessly squeezed Bianca's hand tenderly. Bianca gasped out a heavy sob and held onto Tabatha tighter than before._

 

Bianca had memorized that date for weeks, dreaming of how grand it'd be, it was to be a gala, but afterwards...her father turned to food for comfort, and only Tabatha remained. She was the first to say she'd stay, and the only one to keep her word, when they were near broke? She stayed so long as there was food to be cooked, though it mostly went to Jasper, who threatened to eat even raw food if the maid didn't cook, while Bianca struggled to keep any meat at all on her ribs.

Bianca silently lowered the calendar and sighed. It was _that_ day again, five years since the gala that she looked forward to so much. She dressed for bed early and waited for Tabatha. Tabatha made sure to visit every year without fail, often spending an increasing amount of time until the day, and steadily went back to the usual amount of time with Bianca before leaving for her own room, which was to see if the heiress wanted any water or to talk about something from earlier. " _Trying to be my friend."_ Bianca sighed and held her blankets up to her eyes. She thought bitterly on how she was starting without Tabatha in her observation of the day she hated most. She realized now that when Tabatha's mind was wandering, she might have been thinking on the day herself.

And then she had Bianca's hat ready before they went out to visit the late Mistress de Sainte-Coquille. She had quickly gotten a feel for the days, and found there was one day Bianca allowed herself to cry. Really, Tabatha should have pointed out how she should leave the past alone or something, but then, she was _only_ supportive, she would allow such the ridiculous girl some indulgence on her weakness. Perhaps this was something she'd have to get used to herself.

"Apologies on my lateness." Tabatha appeared in the doorway with a teapot in hand, set out two cups on the nightstand, and poured some tea for them.

"Thank you, Tabatha...that was really...more than you should have felt obligated to do for me." Bianca sniffled. The tea smelled so sweet and soothing as she leaned over to take some sniffs before scooting over to make room for Tabatha. She had to know, "Is it...senseless to do this? Perhaps overindulgence?"

"I don't believe so..." Tabatha swallowed and turned to Bianca, "If I may...share a little of my personal history with you..."

"Go ahead."

"I wasn't _very_ small when my parents passed...they were young, by our reckoning, and I still had Grandmother, but I noticed a trend...parents were everywhere, I knew something was wrong, and wanted mine, but there was no one...Grandmother cared for me and Minerva as best as she could, but I wanted parents like everyone else...she tried to explain it to me, but I didn't understand until later, when she stopped explaining...she knew I'd remember the explanation and one day realize what had happened when I was ready, but...I only became bitter. I spent two years shutting people out, wondering why my life was so harsh, then as I found a Wooly suffering in the cold, I realized that I wasn't alone, there were others, and for those who had 'perfect' lives, there were still burdens. I returned myself afterwards to the world, and I brought the Wooly in...but the poor thing had wandered for too long before finding me...and I prayed I'd be able to save the next I found in pain, so I wouldn't suffer for keeping someone alive just for them to fade...it was the worse feeling...I thought I knew loss then, I knew nothing, and realized this when I saw your mother, heard you scream...I felt so lost." Tabatha handed Bianca her tea and encircled the frame of her employer's daughter, "I didn't know what I was supposed to do, I just felt...so lost, so very...alone, because at that time, you were hurt, and I felt like...it couldn't be real...so I can't find a reason why what you're doing is senseless or overindulgent...what you've suffered is unfair."

"I remember being harsh to you, that night." Bianca whispered, leaning into Tabatha's embrace, "I never apologized."

"You never meant to cause me pain...I saw how you suffered, I knew that was the anguish talking...I was angry and confused as it was...how a life could end in an instant...it was disturbing and I just...I knew it would never be easy for you, I just wanted for you to have someone...and I was the only one there at the time...when the next year came, I knew it'd be hard for you, and wanted to make myself available to you...and so I did."

"Why are you so gentle?"

"Because there's...so much suffering...I just want to know I made someone feel better."

"That's sweet...I wish I was like you."

"You're a good girl, Bianca, you just have a tougher time showing it to people, it's not your fault."

"Tabatha...I want you to stay with me, for...as long as is...agreeable to you."

"We could have my bed brought up here."

"Yeah...Tabatha, I can't."

"Hm, well, if you change your mind again-"

"I didn't change my mind...I love you too much for that though."

"You won't be putting me out, Miss Bianca." the dark elf promised.

"No, I mean...I can't ask you to stay here...because I realize that I love you...I-I'd do anything for you."

"Um...you...love me?"

"Yes...I hope you're not very offended and leave...I'll leave, my father needs help an-"

"We can both stay...truth be told, I love you, too."

"How long?"

"A few weeks now..."

"Hence the ever present sad smile?"

"I-you must've caught me in my thoughts."

"I did...usually after I send you aware I look through the keyhole to watch you walk, because I realized I never really took the time to _see_ you."

"O-oh?" Tabatha blushed deeply and Bianca sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"W-what for...at least you don't look through _my_ keyhole."

"N-no, I'd never do that!"

"Um...so, when you see me..."

"You're very beautiful, Tabatha, I love the graceful way you walk...it's so captivating, I could watch all day...but lately you pause and look back at me...I could have sworn you knew I was watching, but you always looked...happy, but sad, too, and it scared me, I was afraid something happened back home, that you needed to leave for family...but then I remembered that...today was coming up."

"Miss Bianca...I know that today isn't just...observed for the tragedy I'm familiar with." a dark silence fell over them and Bianca stuttered, "I'm sorry, I just...that's why I've been sad...the overshadowing tragedy makes it hard to remember how happy it always was...I shouldn't have said anything."

"Tabatha...I think that's the first time you've provided a reason for any 'shortcomings', though those are hardly what I'd call them."

"I apologize...but this is my second: I only wanted to...I didn't want you to think I'd bring it up to remind you of something cheery...I don't think anything would make me happy if I had your lot."

"You should do it more often...makes you feel...like I'm trusted to understand you..."

"I'll try...but I always thought I was to be professional...then that one night I spent here...left me caught between feeling like I was personal and professional, and...I didn't want to be the wrong one until we had known each other longer."

"When did you find out...about today?"

"A week ago..." Tabatha took the teacup Bianca handed her, and set it back on the nightstand. She glanced down at their hands as Bianca squeezed hers and gazed into Bianca's eyes, "I pray we can soon speak of lighter things."

Bianca nodded and leaned on Tabatha's arm. She let out a deep breath and sniffled, she knew she would lose herself as soon as she said what she would, but it had been five years. Five years those three words haunted her and taunted her, running in her mind and across her lips, but now she had found them.

"Miss Bianca..." Tabatha held Bianca against her and sighed softly.

"Ha-happy birthday...Mom." Bianca tightened her hold on Tabatha and cried. For every time she visited her mother's grave, for every time she buried herself in her pillows, for every time Tabatha stood by her in the hot sun or sat with her on the bed, for every second she prepared for this day, planned to say it and regretted not saying what she wanted to...for every time before, she repeated shaking as she clutched Tabatha's shoulder in her hands, her own voice strange in her ears. She let herself remember how it was, and the happiness now void from this day and out of her reach hurt like a knife, but she endured it for an hour before she fell asleep. Tabatha made sure she fell asleep, humming to her a favorite lullaby that she learned in case the de Sainte-Coquilles had another child.

Tabatha smiled as the hiccups and sniffles were replaced by the calm rhythm of Bianca's breathing and a soft rumble. She slowly Bianca laid her down, and tucked her in before sliding out of bed. As she grabbed the teacups she turned to see if the sleepy groan of Bianca meant she was awake. Tabatha smiled as Bianca rolled in her sleep. Bianca's lips were the most graceful smile Tabatha had ever seen. A light whisper reached the dark elf's ears, and amused her when it was followed by a sweet laugh, "Tabby."

 

Weeks passed before Tabatha moved into Bianca's room, and when it was set up, the human became a little fidgety.

"Are you alright, Miss Bianca?" Tabatha inquired, as she laid out her clothes on her bed.

"Y-yes, just...I suppose we need a room divider or something...so far I've not found anything of the sort." Bianca sighed.

"Well, if we can just...not look at each other." Tabatha suggested, blushing.

Bianca nodded. She was already dressed for bed, Tabatha was not, though, "I could step out of the room for a moment."

"Wouldn't your father wonder, though?"

"I'll just tell him it's about privacy and leave it at that."

"Very well." Tabatha watched her friend leave the room and quickly undressed and slipped on her gown.

Tabatha opened the door and Bianca silently reentered the room.

"S-so...you're sleeping over there?" Bianca bit her lip as she awaited Tabatha's reply.

"I suppose so, unless...you don't mind." Tabatha stared at the floor and let out a breath.

"I was worried you might mind, Tabatha." Bianca cautiously stepped forward.

"I...I'd like to spend time with you on better terms than before...as long as comfortable with me there." Tabatha extended her arm to let Bianca lead her to bed.

Bianca nodded and took Tabatha's hand, led her to the bed and let Tabatha cover them.

"S-so...does this feel alright?" Tabatha wondered.

Bianca nodded against Tabatha's shoulder, "Can we lay together from now on?"

"Of course, Miss-"

"Um..." Bianca rested her finger on Tabatha's lips and turned bright red, "when...there's no chance of being overheard...c-call me 'Kitty', o-okay?"

"Heh, ha...but why 'Kitty?'"

"Because...I want something that matches my name for you...Tabby."

"You're cute." Tabatha giggled.

"B-but...w-we are...in love, right? I...I don't want to let this slip by...I am in love, and I want you to feel that."

"I understand, Kitty." Tabatha cuddled Bianca.

"That means you have to not be so...I don't know...I know your a servant, but...I want you to feel like royalty."

"I can only truly feel that here...besides, I am a servant, it's my job...you don't mind me holding you like this, right?"

"Why would I?"

"I don't know, just for any reason."

 

Bianca seemed to like leading her to their room, so Tabatha humored her. Something about it felt warm and loving, and made her feel like she belonged. It was Bianca's birthday, so she humored every whim, from Tabatha singing to wearing more formal attire and cooking things that wouldn't make a mess of her clothes, so they had salads and sandwiches all day.

"Come on, Tabby." Bianca whispered, rather giddily as she tugged Tabatha inside. She sounded so incredibly happy, Tabatha just wanted to hold the moment forever.

"Yes, Kitty." Tabatha chuckled as she shut the door behind them.

"You know, we can get locks now." Bianca pointed out, "You're the only one who needs to be here in the morning anyways."

"Isn't that...very private, though?" Tabatha wondered, cheeks pinking up.

"I guess...it's kind of early in our relationship, to be thinking about...making it very private here...but I didn't mean anything like that...just so I can hold onto you longer."

"U-um, of course, I just...the thought of...privacy..."

"I know...um-"

"Come on Tabby?" Tabatha laughed. Bianca nodded and pulled her to the bed and rolled from Tabatha's place to her own. Her girlfriend lay next to her and pulled her near, but instead of resting under Tabatha's breasts, she propped herself up on her elbow and leaned close to Tabatha's lips, "Uh...Kitty...?"

"Tabby...I...I...you look...very lovely..." Bianca cautiously rested her hand on Tabatha's cheek and when the only response was a shy blush followed by a temporary gaze on her own eyes, she rolled her palm along the soft cheeks, back behind Tabatha's head, and ran her fingers through Tabatha's light blue hair.

Tabatha's voice hitched as she brought up both hands to play with Bianca's hair and caress her face, "You look very lover, too, Kitty."

"Very hmm?" Bianca backed up as Tabatha rested her forehead against Bianca's, who was hoping that Bianca was think of kissing her, and that's why she was playing with her hair and touching her face.

Tabatha wondered briefly what the other woman meant, then she retraced her wording in the last sentence, "Lovely?"

"Um...that's what I thought you meant."

"A-I...what did I say?" Tabatha gasped, realizing her head was swimming so much, it was hard to say for herself.

"You said I look very...lover."

"A-ah, I meant lovely...though I suppose we could be...defined as lovers, but that usually makes me think..."

"Yeah..." Tabatha sighed, and moved her hand to rest on Bianca's face again, "Kitty...um..."

"Tabby, um." Bianca cooed, eyes closed blissfully as she rubbed her cheek into the contours of Tabatha's hand, turning to kiss the palm eagerly.

Bianca's lips against her hand emboldened Tabatha, and she leaned into what she had established as  _way_ too much into Bianca's personal space, and found Bianca's lips at a _very_ accommodating angle, allowing Tabatha to have Bianca just how she wanted, "H-happy birthday, Bianca..."

"Thanks." Bianca had just enough time for that word, whispered in a sigh before Tabatha lowered herself upon Bianca's face. Their noses brushed and Tabatha smiled to herself as Bianca brushed noses again, and happily brushed back. Tabatha took her time, letting her hot breath mix with Bianca's before she pressed a soft kiss onto the sweet lips she'd so long adored from a distance. Bianca eagerly pressed into the kiss, breathing heavily through her nostrils.

Tabatha pulled back and caressed Bianca's flushed cheek, "Was that too long or...short?"

"I don't know...I don't think it could be too long or short...it's just...however you choose to kiss me, I like it either way." Bianca closed her eyes and sighed, "This has to be the best birthday gift ever. Was it just that or...may I have my second kiss?"

Tabatha nodded and pressed another kiss to Bianca's lips, softer this time, with three strokes before Tabatha's parted from the human's so she could pull Bianca into a deep embrace. She lowered her body and rested next to Bianca, lazily playing with her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already wrote a RF4 series (Song of Steel Hearts) Margaret and Forte, so I'll use some lore about elves from the Song of Steel Hearts (RF4 series) in the next chapter. In the meantime, go on over an take a look at SoSH! The second story in the series (subject to change as of this writing) is a prompt by a fellow RF4 author, http://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodredevilheartedwolf34/pseuds/Bloodredevilheartedwolf34, and as I've said, they write too, so why not give them a read if you're into RF4 stories?


	2. Tabatha's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tabatha and Bianca prepare to explore some frontiers, share their dreams, and their love (in a very physical, passionate way).

"So...this place...reminds you of home?" Bianca began, sitting alongside Tabatha outside the Kasimir Ruins.

"Uhm-huh." Tabatha sang out, staring at the lily pads and dark water.

"You spoke of your sister...is she well?"

"Yes..."

"Tabatha..."

"Hmm? No, no, she really is fine...but she wants me to go back..."

"There's something you aren't telling me...you can tell me anything."

Tabatha smiled sadly and shook her head, "It's not that I don't trust you...it's just...hard for me..."

"It's okay...you can also _not_ tell me anything." Tabatha smiled and wrapped her hands around Bianca's waist, and ran her face against Bianca's hair.

"Thank you, Bianca...I hate not saying-"

"It's alright...I...can't say I understand, but-" Bianca remembered when Tabatha said that to her, "I do understand how you felt...that night."

"I'm sorry you have to feel that...but I'm glad you don't understand the first thing." Tabatha replied warmly, placing a kiss against her sweetheart's temple.

"I love you, Tabby." Bianca whispered, turning to kiss Tabatha's cheek.

"I love you, too, Kitty." Tabatha hastily breathed as she leaned down to kiss Bianca's cheeks.

Instead of warm skin they found soft lips, and instantly fell into an embrace as they pressed harder. A small smack sounded as their lips separated from the others.

"Should we go home, now? Your father seems a little more than mildly alarmed when we go outside the city."

"Yeah...it's late."

 

As they strolled along the slowly darkening road, Bianca grew tireder and tireder.

"Bianca, are you alright?" Tabatha stopped and rested a hand on Bianca's shoulder.

"I'm fine...just not used to so much walking...and these past few days we've went out further and further...I'll be fine." Bianca assured.

Tabatha smiled and kissed her forehead, "You don't want me to carry you, then?"

"U-I...well, daddy will ask questions if I sit around...perhaps you could carry me but so far? Mist is out at this hour, so..."

Tabatha leaned down and held her right forearm against the back of Bianca's knees, her left hand against the human's back. She felt Bianca's left arm fall over her shoulder as she swept Bianca up and carried her past Toros Cave before getting ready to set her on her feet, but found the blue haired woman asleep in her arms.

 

Tabatha felt around for the doorknob, and pushed her foot against the door, turning slowly to keep Bianca from bumping into it.

"Tabatha, is Bianca-?!" Jasper bolted up from his chair, Tabatha made a shushing sound.

"She fell asleep, Mister Jasper, she's fine."

"Oh, good."

"I'll take her up to be now and work on dinner." Tabatha informed walking up the stairs with Bianca, who wriggled in her sleep. Tabatha carried her girlfriend inside and laid her down, her legs just over the edge so the dirt from her shoes didn't get on her bed, then removed the shoes and tucked Bianca into bed.

 

Bianca woke up and took stock of her location. In bed, in her room, alone. She sought out her love, but she was not here. Bianca realized her feet were bare and pulled on her slippers.

She shuffled into the room and found dinner being served. Tabatha looked up at her and waved, "I was just about to wake you."

"You went to the trouble of carrying me all the way up?" Bianca frowned and gestured her up. Tabatha swallowed and Jasper whistled, noted that she was in trouble. Tabatha chuckled good-naturedly and agreed.

 

Bianca waited for the door to close before speaking her mind, and Bianca waited for Bianca to speak before saying anything.

"What were you thinking? You could have woken me up! What's so important that you had to strain yourself up the stairs?!" Bianca demanded.

"I only meant for you to rest well, besides, in all likeliness, your legs were still tired." Tabatha countered.

Bianca sighed and took Tabatha's hand, "Be careful."

"I will." Tabatha promised, stroking Bianca's cheeks. Bianca blushed and kissed Tabatha briefly, uttered a "you better" and took her back downstairs. Jasper was coming upstairs, patting his belly, and Tabatha feared whether or not any was left for Bianca.

 

"I didn't really want steak anyways." Bianca sighed "It could give me a heart attack one day anyways."

"Alright...well, what do you want to eat?"

"I don't know...what's in the kitchen?"

"How about some cereal?"

"At eight in the evening?" Bianca smiled, amused by the elf's suggestion, "Okay."

Tabatha went to the kitchen and came back with corn flakes and milk, two bowls and two spoons.

"Hm, Tabby, this was a great idea...I really want this now, it's like you know exactly what I want, even when I don't."

Tabatha smiled at the remark. It was a shame only she got to see Bianca's sweetness, everyone else just saw a selfish brat who never grew up, "Maybe you're just easy to please, though?"

"Erm...maybe." Bianca quickly thought of a countering remark, "Maybe you're very eager to please."

"Both those statements are true." Tabatha replied with a smile.

 

After the breakfast for dinner, Tabatha found she could eat more, and knew Bianca might be hungry as well, "Fruit sandwich?"

Bianca's eyes lit up, and nodded. Tabatha quickly made her way back to the kitchen and sliced up a pineapple, orange, apple, and bread. She knew how Bianca liked her bread a little warm, so she heated the oven, by the time the dishes were in the dish washer, the oven was fairly warm. She laid a stack of four slices just inside the oven, then arranged the filling for the sandwiches so they were neat stacks, then pulled the four slices of warm bread out of the oven. The two outer pieces were hers, since they got a little dark in places, the bottom slice having been nearest the heating element, while the top slice was closer to the heat source and exposed. The ones sitting in the middle belonged to her sweetheart, as they were perfectly warmed. She folded the bread and filled them with the fruit, then brought the food out to find Bianca eagerly waiting.

Tabatha didn't remember the last time she saw Bianca's eyes light up like they did, unless it was accompanied but a blush and kiss, it was nice to see that sweet stuff got Bianca excited, very refreshing.

Tabatha couldn't help but smile at Bianca, but she realized that she felt like Bianca looked...excited...because they were alone, she felt like the world was theirs, _that_ must have been what made her lady seem so eager for the sandwiches...being alone with Tabatha. No, no, it was probably just something nostalgic about Bianca's late mother, though this did feel like it was nostalgic, despite not having been present in her youth...it was probably the concept of the married life that children sometimes wondered about, the innocent fantasy of living in the same house as their one true love, _that_ could be where the nostalgia was coming from...only one way to know.

"So...this is nice." Tabatha breathed. Bianca nodded. She held her tongue, they hadn't even bathed yet, she wouldn't make that awkward by continuing on, but she had to smoothly finish the topic she created, "Perhaps we should have fruit sandwiches every night?"

Bianca laughed. Tabatha smiled. This _was_ nice.

"He-ya, you two!" Melody greeted cheerily, "I missed you earlier, an hour late, thought you got lost in the woods! But then I saw you carrying Bianca down the main thoroughfare, that was a big relief!"

"I apologize, I should have kept time better." Tabatha replied, handing ten gold pieces to the bath manager.

"I sure wish I had someone to bathe with." Melody remarked, "Sometimes I forget that I let you both in on one ticket."

"I don't see why, we have plenty of money." Bianca frowned.

"Ha, ha, I can't scam you, even if you are rich! I have always had a two for one policy for regulars! But that's not why I think it'd b nice having a friend in the bath with me, it's the idea that we could scratch each others backs!"

Tabatha's mind instantly to the most common time that sort of phrase was used, "You scratch my back; I'll scratch yours" no commitment, no questions, or the mental image painted in the page of a book she randomly opened in the library about a lover in ecstasy, dragging her nails along the back of her partner. It was a book written cleverly that allowed one to see the partner as a woman or man, but mostly, "beautiful chiseled muscles wrapped in mystery, only the firm abs exposed", but Tabatha wished it had been a little more intimate, though the kissing scene was humorous, as the mask chilled the woman's nose.

From Bianca's light flush, she thought the same, and she had _plenty_ of books to...educate her, including that one from the library, which Tabatha found dog-eared to a later page. Apparently the lover came back.

 

And so Melody set the scene and mood for an awkward bath. It was as formal as always, they sat back-to-back and took turns washing the others hair, then Tabatha grabbed her towel, and stood behind Bianca and lowered hers, letting go once Bianca grabbed it and dried up, then they got dressed in a fresh change of clothes and went back home, then dressed in their pajamas at separate times, Tabatha was always the first to dress so Bianca could get into bed after getting into her nightgown.

Tabatha was again, waiting outside their room, when a call of, "Done!" had her turning to enter their room. Tabatha smiled at Bianca as she closed the door, then Bianca blushed and pointed down at her feet. When did Bianca have time to find roses, enough roses to scatter a path to bed? And she realized the warm light cast onto the other woman's gentle features was too natural to not be a candle. She shifted her feet shyly, taking a deep breath as she made her way to Bianca, who offered her the most perfect rose. Tabatha's heart leapt as she felt Bianca's fingers under her own, and slipped her fingers around the stalk.

She marveled at the effort put into her gift, Bianca obviously removed the thorns herself, since this wasn't done with tools, the base of the thorns were somewhat stripped, as though by a nail-filer. She smiled at her lover as she took in the deep scent, and offered it to Bianca to smell, leaning over her as she did. Bianca giggled as the petals tickled her nose, and looked up to find Tabatha very near her, one slender arm sliding under her head. The gaze they shared was intense and made it hard to breath. Tabatha faced the rose to her and lowered herself as she drank in the smell. It was sweet, but so much more so when Bianca leaned up, wanting to share the flower with her.

They sniffed at the sweet smell together, their noses bumped together, brushed against the other, then they found each others eyes again. Tabatha lowered the rose between them and Bianca bit her lip. Even from here the scent was powerful, but the lips they wanted made everything so overwhelming. Tabatha caressed Bianca's face, dragging her fingertips upward to angle Bianca's lips, and lowered herself, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips, and sighed when Bianca pressed back, and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. Tabatha broke the kiss and gazed intently into Bianca's eyes. She tried another kiss, but every time it burned, like lips weren't meant for that, and made it hard to breath. She flt Bianca's hand under hers guide the rose back up, her eyes closed and she turned Tabatha's wrist to clear the rose from her path. Tabatha sighed as Bianca pressed her fiery lips into hers, and she felt Bianca's fingers loop under hers to take the rose, allowing her to rest her hand upon Bianca's side.

She sighed again as Bianca continued brushing their lips together, holding Tabatha's upper and then bottom lip between her own. Tabatha wanted to do the same, and so she did. Tabatha was cautious at first, she was sure Bianca wanted her to relax, but this would obliterate any remnant of a barrier between them. She was Bianca's father's servant, and she was, by extension, beneath her lady...but Bianca...was Bianca _offering_ herself? The roses, the bed, come to think of it, how she had _always_ made a point to lean on Tabatha, to lean into her embrace, and how, even now, she had inched herself under Tabatha, and wrapped her arms around Tabatha's shoulders, leaving her with no choice but to have the pleasure of her hand on her lover's waist...and the hand under the other girl's head...she was leaving herself completely open to Tabatha...and now her pauses between gripping Tabatha's lips with her own, as though hoping Tabatha would do the same.

She made it a kiss first, kissing the upper lip, her lips parted, bottom lip rubbing the lip until it curled back enough, and then she held it. Bianca sighed dreamily and Tabatha went to the next. She held the embrace, her right hand firmly pressed to the bed as she pulled herself up. Bianca slid out of her way, and Tabatha stared blankly at Bianca's waist.

"Tabatha...are you alright?" Bianca inquired, voice laced with concern.

"Of course...I just...I don't know how I got here, much less how to move forward...if that makes sense."

"It does...I think I understand...you're nervous...so am I, I wish I could know...like if there was a book on how your supposed to do this, but...all I know is I love you, and if you want to just...be like we have been, that's great, too." Bianca sighed, "What we have now is...the best part of my life, I want to keep it for all my life, I don't want to do anything hasty...I guess this is just my way...all of this, candles and roses...is to...I guess tell you that I'm yours, and whenever you're ready, that I'll be waiting...I'm worried I rushed this...I've always feared I'd rush this."

"N-no, of course not, it's just...I have...inhibitions." Tabatha confessed.

"Um...w-well, you...don't have to worry...did you want to talk about it?"

"I'm supposed to be your maid...maids don't do this. Ever. It's...just...not-" Tabatha tried to choke the word out, but couldn't.

"Right?" Bianca offered.

"Yes." Tabatha whispered, shaking her head, "Which is why I find it hard to...I want to, truly, but..."

"Preconceived notions make it hard?" Bianca asked a question, but it was the answer. Tabatha wordlessly hung her head.

"I put a rose in your hair, my love, your hardly my maid in this bed...but I have considered this too...ours is forbidden enough, but love between us is unprofessional...but you are my father's maid, you're my best friend, and my equal...so," Bianca cupped Tabatha's chin and smiled at her, "I guess what I wanted...was for you to feel...like you had...some measure of dominance, like you belonged here, like I belong in your arms...I do belong in your arms...it's hard to feel at home with no control, and I know you wouldn't abuse your power...so you don't need to be afraid to touch me."

"Is that why you want me to call you 'Kitty'?"

"In a way, yes...makes you feel like you can hold me if I let you, right?"

"Yes..." Tabatha crawled up to Bianca and leaned over her, her hands under Bianca's shoulders, "Bianca...if I do make you uncomfortable..."

"I'll let you know." Bianca promised.

Tabatha nodded knelt over Bianca, so her knees laid on either side of her, and encircled Bianca's body once more, kissing her on the lips with less fear and more desire than she ever allowed, scorching their lips on the others. Tabatha felt like there was something more she wanted, though, something that she could have right now but she didn't know how to go about getting it, so she backed away and stared at Bianca's lips, her finger on her on lip as she considered if what she wanted was strange or if it was natural.

She lowered her finger to rest on Bianca's lips and moved it out of her way, back to rest cradle Bianca's head as she leaned down pressing her lips against Bianca's. To say she was scared would be an understatement. She pressed her lips again, again, whispering her breath, holding Bianca needfully before fearfully extending her tongue and lowering it to rest on Bianca's lips. It was allowed. It was allowed and _that_ scared her, because she wanted more. She wriggled against Bianca's mouth gasping her breath out as she did. Her tongue made strange, slithering sounds, but she liked it. She was lost in the sound of her wet tongue on Bianca's lips the humming in her lover's mouth. The _shudder_ they let out as Bianca's mouth lips part, Bianca's groan as her mouth was entered. Bianca whimpered as her tongue was caressed by the dark elf's, but she groaned so desperately, so _urgently_ without it, so Tabatha gave it to her again, and again, not stopping until Bianca started pushing past her tongue, at which point she slid out.

"Why?" Bianca panted, parting her lips again.

Tabatha sighed softly, got on her knees and opened her mouth, baring her teeth, which included a set of teeth that curved back, "It's why some humans call us animals...our canines are fangs. Our tongues are pretty thick, though, or else we'd cut them in our sleep."

"I don't care, I always wanted to do this with you!" Bianca sat up and slid her tongue out, frowning as she stared at her lap, until Tabatha cupped her chin, and offered her parted lips to Bianca, "Just...try to be careful..."

"Tabby? There it is again. You holding something in."

"Please don't ask, please." Tabatha tried to keep the hurt out of her voice, but failed; her lover heard all.

"You don't need to worry-" Bianca curved her fingers under Tabatha's chin, but Tabatha backed away.

"No! This is supposed to be perfect-- _today_ was...please, just...don't ask that...what I hide-" Tabatha couldn't see well through her teary eyes, but she knew the expression on Bianca's face she could see, if she could see it, would not be one of anger, and that the hand on her wrist would compel her to reach for Bianca and hold her tightly. She wouldn't resist, "You'll die while I'm still young! I'll be widowed before I'm my grandmother's age, even _that_ -!" she spat the hateful word and held Bianca like she'd die without her, but that was her fate, to die without Bianca, because Bianca would be a distant dream. She felt like she wanted to die now. Her dream was to build bridges, this love would be be a wall when Bianca left her. Tabatha babbled "too young" to herself like it was the best lullaby, letting her tears be free and loudly lamented her fate, crumpling down as Bianca pressed her hands into her back, and then pulled Tabatha to lay down, bidding her curl into Bianca's embrace. _Why_ would _anyone_ refuse?

"Tabatha...that's...such an incomprehensible nightmare...I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault...I'm glad to have found you...and fallen for you, I just wish I didn't have to live so long."

"Tabby..."

"It was supposed to be a secret from you until you realized how little I age, even then I'd just tell you how elves age a bit differently...you're life was meant to be perfect, since I met you, it was supposed to be _better_ than what you got!"

"Tabatha...you can tell me about anything...I may be selfish, but you're all I ever wanted, I'd give anything for you...I promise to make _your_ life a fairy tale come true, too..."

"B-Bianca..." Tabatha whispered.

"Tabatha...happy birthday, Tabatha." Bianca kissed Tabatha's temple as she stroked her lover's back, and sighed as Tabatha got up on her knees and pressed her face into her gown, then looked up at Bianca, staring like she lost something.

"I'm really sorry about tonight...you meant for...oh, Bianca! I forgot all about it!" Tabatha threw her arms around Bianca and sniffled, "You went through all that trouble just for me?"

"Well...you gave me my first kiss four months ago, on my birthday, so...I thought it was fitting."

"Bianca..."

"Maybe next week?"

"Unless..." Tabatha leaned back and closed her eyes, her hand on Bianca's hips.

"Are you sure?" Bianca whispered.

Bianca shook her head and Bianca held her arms up so her dress could come off easily.

Tabatha bit back a gasp as she laid eyes on the pale breasts, pink nipples. She silently held the gown over the side of the bed, Bianca seemed fine with it, so she let it fall. She turned to her girlfriend and rested her hands on Bianca's thighs.

"Hmm, Tabby..." Bianca sighed, glancing down at her fancy pink underwear. There was dark patch that was only getting warmer and wetter, "Are you gonna get that?"

"S-should I?"

"Of course...I want to be yours...I want you to know that I belong to you." Bianca bit her lip at the thought of Tabatha accepting her for her own, though that made her sound like property...Tabatha knew what she meant. That said, even if she were Tabatha's slave she'd be treated as an equal.

Tabatha nodded and slipped her fingers under the hem of the panties, and slid them down and towards her, and sent them to the floor as well. Bianca smiled at her and Tabatha's heart soared. Tabatha's hands rested on Bianca's back as she pressed her lips into Bianca's, then remembered something, "Be careful, Bianca." Tabatha advised, opening her mouth, thumbs and forefingers holding her fangs. She moaned as Bianca's tongue entered her mouth and started to move around, and her hands instantly flew to Bianca's face as she moaned and gasped, her passion building inside in ways that made her uncomfortable, like a hungry animal. She felt like she was melting in Bianca's arms, even though the only thing dripping was wet supposed to be...it'd be crazy for her to enjoy this so much and not be wet.

Tabatha backed away and held out her tongue. Bianca opened her mouth and Tabatha smiled as her tongue entered her lover's mouth. Tabatha filled her slowly, pulled her into a desperate embrace, her mouth pressing into Bianca's harder. She backed out again and stared at the wet spot under Bianca's hips, she felt like she was smiling like an idiot, but Bianca wasn't saying anything. She wanted to touch Bianca, wanted to make love to her until the end of eternity...or the end of her life.

"Bianca, I belong to you, too...so show me." Tabatha slid forward, and Bianca rolled her nightgown up her beautiful body, admiring her skin the whole way up, and kissed her indulgently once the gown came off. Once she pulled her lips away, Bianca turned to the plain underwear of her elvish lover. She smiled absentmindedly and slowly reached out, and slowly pulled Tabatha's panties down. Tabatha leaned back, until she was on her back, so Bianca could take the underwear from around her ankles, wrap it in the nightgown, and throw it across the room, "What an arm." Tabatha joked, watching as the gown landed by her bed.

"You aren't even looking at my arm..." Bianca laughed. Tabatha looked up at Bianca from between her feet. The other woman stared at everywhere _but_ Tabatha's heat.

"You _do_ have beautiful arms...by why aren't you looking upon me? I want you to enjoy me as much as I have you...or am I strange for enjoying the sight of your...femininity?"

"N-not at all, I'm just...I want to look _too_ much."

"No much is too much...not on my birthday." Tabatha assured, leaning upright, legs under Bianca's shoulders, eyes following the other girl's to see that she was licking her lips, staring at Tabatha's body in the presumed manner of "too much", and ran her fingers through Bianca's hair, "Go ahead..." she whispered.

Bianca swallowed hard and licked her dry lips. She wanted...she didn't even know. She looked up and down Tabatha's body, then turned around and grabbed a pillow. She leaned over Tabatha and kissed her slowly, gazing into her eyes as she tucked the pillow under her, "I feel so spoiled right now...to have all of you...like this."

"I understand...um, I feel like I should...I don't know, I wanted to tell you before something like this...but definitely not after this, but...I'd hope it wouldn't matter."

"Sweetheart," Bianca cupped Tabatha's chin and sighed, "it was before...us...I love you now, it won't change, no matter what your past...or even future."

"I'm...the granddaughter of the Elvish Queen, and heir to her throne, and my sister's been asking me to go back...I'm sorry, this is probably something I should have told you sooner, it's just-" Tabatha stopped talking when Bianca held her tightly in her arms, "I just...didn't want this to change anything. I'd hoped it wouldn't, I was sure you'd treat me as always, but...I couldn't know for sure that with a prestigious background, your raising wouldn't have included any undue respect to the Elvish Crown."

"I understand...but why is this a secret, why are you a maid?"

"Because...the only way to build bridges between our people is to live among them, to...acclimate them to this new concept of elves and men in a world with no borders, our people can pay taxes to our respective governments, our people can hold residencies wherever...it's an exciting dream, but it won't happen if we only spend money to finance a bridge, that's what I don't think many back home understand...who wants to cross a bridge to go into a world they have no interest in, when they can be content where they are, dream of what's on the other side, dream of the day where relations would be at a point where they could go out without worrying they might not be welcome?"

"I see...so...were there ever any plans to stay once you got this city used to the idea?"

"N-no...admittedly, I was going to go after a few years here, once an elvish presence was established, and a few of us, including me, would travel to other de Sainte-Coquille homes...but now I...want to stay with you."

"If you'd like...we can leave." Bianca smirked.

"Leave?" Tabatha parroted.

"Yes, we can pack a few items and go out...establish a new life...together."

"You're father may not approve of my taking you out into the frontier."

"He doesn't approve of a lot, I'm sure, but as long as the bar stays open, he'll have plenty of food, even when we're gone."

"That...true." Tabatha swallowed, "But you wanted to move to a big city with lots of malls."

"Well, looks like I'm going to have to fund some merchants until we get in some malls...fate's been good so far, let's see where our lives take us, and do our best to make the most of it."

"Um, if that's what you want..."

"I've always had a bit of an adventurous streak, I have a good head for numbers, and a good amount of patience for material things...and I've had dreams of living in the wilds...but this is about you, Birthday Girl, and what you want." Bianca kissed Tabatha's cheeks, and Tabatha returned the kiss to Bianca's cheek, then they slowly turned with half-closed eyes to met their lips.

 "I want you." Tabatha managed to murmur out just as their lips touched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The burning hot love comes in a bit. I wanted to give it it's own chapter, it should be the end.


	3. Love, Love, Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tabatha and Bianca caress, embrace, and make love to each other.

Bianca's lips trailed her lover's jaw, down to her clavicle. She licked her way down Tabatha's breasts and latched onto her nipple, her tongue pressing into Tabatha's nipple, making her cry out. Bianca held the other between her fingers and gave it a light squeeze, then released Tabby's nipple with a wet pop.

"Oh, Bianca..." Tabatha moaned, fire erupting along her skin that traced a hot path across the skin Bianca's lips, tongue, and fingers trailed. Her breath hitched as Bianca's breath bathed her glistening pussy, but Bianca's lips touched Tabatha's thigh instead. Tabatha whined at that, and moved her hips up and down in the air, a moan escaping her lips as she laid it back down, yet to be kissed or caressed by tongue or lips or fingers.

"I love you, Tabatha, my beautiful Tabatha." Bianca hoped she hadn't embarrassed Tabatha with her compliments to her beauty, but she couldn't help it. She moved her mouth in position to lick Tabatha, but took a moment to gaze upon the soft, wet skin that _her_ mouth was about to have the pleasure of tasting. She was sure she was drooling, but didn't care. No, she cast aside all cares but that of her love and slowly, lovingly let her tongue press against Tabatha, and traveled up, Tabatha's shudders and hands in her hair somehow exciting her, and when the texture changed under the tip of her tongue, Tabby cried out  _so_ needfully. Bianca then leaned up, observed the angle of Tabatha's legs, all toes were clenched, and one leg was in the air. Bianca let her gaze linger on the hip, tracing up to the thigh and down to Tabatha's moist, hot slit. Speaking of her lady region, Bianca and considered the taste. Sweet and thin, how she thought nectar would be.

"U-um, Kitty?" Tabatha began, holding her arms as she trembled, "I-if you don't want to do that...or rinse you mouth out or something, I won't be offended..."

"Sorry...I was just trying to...drink it all in, but I suppose there are other things you want me to...drink in?" Bianca licked her lips, the desire in her voice making _her_ ache. She bit down harder on her lip as she squeezed her own legs shut.

"U-umm...you don't have to...if you'd rather just...touch me, that's okay too." Tabatha tried to keep her voice under control, but excitement leaked from her mouth, along with a desperate need she couldn't really understand...but she had to wonder if Bianca felt the same way, if she were to be touched.

"I'll try not to interrupt it again, okay, Tabby?"

"It's alright." Tabatha breathed huskily, moaning as Bianca started lapping at her, "O-oh, oh! Rub me, rub me, Bianca!"

Bianca hummed happily, her hand pressed to the warm skin as she gently moved her palm against it, listening to pants of "press...harder" as Tabatha groped for something to hold onto, her legs on either side trembling as they pressed against the bed, pressing against Bianca's hands, panting red cheeked as she moaned desperately...or was that dissatisfaction? "Everything alright?"

"Y-yes...oh! Bianca!" Tabatha sat up and held Bianca tightly as her hand swept across her bare skin, pulling her and rocking them as she cried out, rocking her hips as she laid back down, bring Bianca with her.

"Just tell me what you'd like me to do next, okay?"

"A-ah...h-hold your hand out...to my mouth?"

Bianca brought her hand up and Tabatha opened her mouth. As Bianca's hand neared, she could smell the sweet scent that poured off it and stuck her tongue out to meet it. After several licks Tabatha wriggled her hips again, "More?"

"Um, it's sweet, but...I'm still, um, I don't know-"

"Want me to get back to touching you down there?" Bianca lowered her hand, more than eager to please Tabatha.

"Yes, please...ah!" Tabatha flinched under Bianca's touch, her legs shaking the bed as Bianca's hand ran over her, rubbing her heat while peppering kisses onto Tabatha's breasts and licking her nipples.

"Anything else?" Bianca inquired, licking at Tabatha's jaw.

"Enter me!" Tabatha gasped, wide eyes fixed on Bianca's lips.

"Alright..." Bianca took a breath and rubbed Tabatha's slit, "just tell me if it's too...too anything."

"Okay..."

Bianca wriggled her digit between Tabatha's labia, and leaned forward, then eased her finger inside and against Tabatha's hymen. After enough pressure, she finally felt her finger moisten and took a moment to breath before pushing deeper. Tabatha's mouth hung open as Bianca pushed into her and a high gasp came from her throat, back arched as she clenched her teeth, "Tabby, is that okay? If you need to stop-" Bianca inquired frantically.

"I'm okay...ah...how much deeper can you go?" Tabatha looked between her fingers at Bianca, who's relaxing fingers brushed against her and knocked some more air out of her.

"T-that's my whole finger."

"Hmm," Tabatha stared between them, where she could see Bianca's hand, and glanced back up at her, "can you bend you're finger up a-ah, ah! Yes...there, rub-b right there!" she squeaked, holding Bianca and leaning up and down, mouth agape in amazement, "Hmm...can your thumb touch me...j-just behind on your finger is-oh! Ah..."

"This good, right here?"

"Oh, yes...yes, Bianca..." Tabatha rubbed her middle finger along Bianca's back and whispered, almost apologetically, "C-can you do like this...just back a bit and then back behind your thumb?"

"Sure, like this?" Bianca moved her finger out, and then back in, holding her thumb down to keep her hand firmly on her lover's body.

"Oh, yes...t-thank you, oh...Bianca..."

"Why? This is for both of us,just look at who _I_ get to make love to."

"I mean...it feels like I'm bothering you with all these adjustments."

It's not a bother, I love you...I want to please you." Bianca leaned over Tabatha and rested her head against Tabatha's, "I want to know...how you want me to touch you, tell me...what you want...when you want it."

Tabatha hummed for a while, the sharply gasped, "Um, wriggle around in me, really fast, okay?"

"Press in, or just wriggle-"

"Oh, both, do that...ah, Bianca!" she gasped a smile and deep blush on her cheeks, "Yes!"

Bianca leaned forward and pressed firmly into Tabatha, wriggled inside as fast as she could, then cupped her cheek, "Can I put my tongue in your mouth?"

Tabatha nodded her head frantically, she was shaking as her mouth opened, and moaned as it was filled with her lover's tongue.

Mindful of her girlfriend's upper teeth, Bianca held Tabatha's cheek firmly with her palm, and focused entirely on not cutting her tongue while pleasing Tabatha's mouth.

Tabatha's nails dragging along her back, vagina clenching, and muffled cries broke Bianca's focus, and she backed up and slid her finger out, but Tabatha screams were "Yes, Bianca!" and "R-rub me!", so she smiled and carried out Tabatha's wishes, and was rewarded with a high scream carrying her name, nails holding tightly to her back, a long tremble, and warmth spraying out against her palm in deep pulses, which she pressed her palm against.

"O-oh...ah...Bianca..." Tabatha stared at the ceiling, dazed. Bianca moved her hand and Tabatha jumped, and shook her head.

"You okay...I didn't hurt you-"

"Not at all...that was the most...wonderful thing I've ever felt...hold me?"

"Of course." Bianca smiled and held Tabatha. She had gotten a little sweaty in all the excitement, and was so warm, her breath was quick and ragged, and she sighed dreamily, eventually slowing her breath.

 

After a while she wondered if Tabatha had fallen asleep, but before she could ask, Tabatha leaned back and winced at her nails, "How deep did I cut you?"

"It's shallow, you barely broke my skin."

"But I did break your skin..." Tabatha remarked.

"Yeah, I'll go get you a cloth." Bianca looked at her own nail, which had a bit of residual blood in it, "And me...you sure you feel alright...down there?"

"Uh-huh...it feels strange now, but not bad...I...I could get used to this."

"Oh...well, we can see about that." Bianca smirked, before disappearing into the bathroom.

 

Bianca came back and lay next to Tabatha, cloth laid out in her hand, "Can you roll onto your side?"

Tabatha smiled and rolled over, and held out her nails for Bianca to clean, she closed her eyes for a few seconds before sitting up, "Here, I'll finish this, you get comfortable."

Bianca raised her eyebrow and smiled, checked her finger again just to make sure it was clean. Tabatha got up to put the cloth away, and Tabatha couldn't help but noticed how she walked, which brought to mind what just happened and excited her. Tabatha stumbled back into the room and lay on her side, her hands on Bianca's hips, "Um, so...I...I'm going to touch you, now...right?"

Bianca smiled and rolled onto her back, "I'm yours, Tabby, my love."

Tabatha walked on her knees to Bianca's legs, and lifted them up to reveal Bianca to her. This was what she wanted to see every night, touch very night, this whole night had been thoroughly enjoyable, her only question was what she was going to do with Bianca. She licked her and lips ran a finger against Bianca, who slightly trembled, and hummed wistfully.

Her heart pounded and her hand trembled as she collected more of Bianca's moisture and smeared it like jam across her breast. She leaned over Bianca, her hand on the bluette's shoulder, and licked Bianca's breast. Once was an experimental lick, but when Bianca bounced, held her, and sighed, she licked again, too soon her sweetness was all lapped up, but Tabatha didn't mind enough to do anything about it, she'd get plenty of Bianca in a minute, after properly enjoying her breasts, which were now the center of her attention.

Tabatha thumbed the stiff nipple and dragged her finger tips across the so soft skin of the left breast, and licked, sucked, kissed, and pressed her tongue firmly against the other, parting for a moment to inhale and exhale. Bianca was breathing deeply and stroking Tabatha's back, a soft whine inspired Tabatha travel down her sweetheart and make love to her sex.

She kissed down Bianca, hands trailing along with her, lips scraping her skin, while Bianca's breath caught and increased, and she gasped, and there were many sighs and moans as well, and Tabatha hadn't even gotten to her yet...her anticipation must have been great for that response.

"I love you, Bianca." Tabatha whispered, lips hovering above Bianca's belly.

Bianca moaned and let out a long sigh, "I love you, too, Tabatha."

Tabatha drank in her voice as her lips crossed the breadth of Bianca's hips. She didn't know why, she just felt like kissing was what she wanted to do, and when sh buried her lips into the bend where Bianca's thigh met her hip, her tongue followed, and she sucked her way across for three seconds before she got the urge to lick Bianca, so she did, and Bianca was excited for it, her moans sounded like she was saying "uh-huh, uh-huh", and maybe she was, all she could know for sure was that the hissed words were "yes", "yes", and "yes", of varying pitches and degrees of whispers.

"Hm, sweetie." Tabatha whispered, licking slowly and luxuriously, moving her mouth to the rhythm of her strokes.

"Mm...Tabatha...I want you to...um...t-take me." Bianca whispered, then clarified, "M-my...virginity. Inside me...please."

Tabatha swallowed and her gaze fixed on Bianca's slit. She leaned over Bianca and cupped her femininity, finger gently tracing the opening, "Alright...just...if you get uncomfortable, say so."

Bianca nodded and held onto Tabatha, a deep, hissing gasp escaped her lips. It stung a good deal, but she rested her head against Tabatha's shoulder and waited for the sensation to subside, whispered "deeper" while hanging onto Tabatha, and Tabatha did go deeper, firmly pressed up once she could apparently go no further, and Bianca felt an overwhelming pleasure, "T-Tabby, yeah..." she gasped, breath shakily exiting and entering her lungs.

Tabatha hummed back at her as she moved her thumb over Bianca's clit, as though indecisive in her touch, before pressing her thumb over it and making little circles with it.

"You're so red, Bianca."

"Oh, feels so good!"

"If you're overheating, let me no, okay?"

"The only part...over heating...ah, ah, is w-where your...ha-ha-hand...Tabby!" Bianca pulled Tabatha lower and flung herself up at Tabatha so she only had to lift herself an inch, and gasped, taking a deep breath before letting it out in a cry, "Oh, yes, yes, Tabby, ugh! Tabatha, oh...ah, Tabatha-ah...!"

Tabatha held onto Bianca with a fiercely passionate attraction and gentle, loving hands. One hand holding Bianca's back, the other holding and rubbing her wet heat. Bianca held her mouth open and whispered, "enter me..." softly, and Tabatha slowly filled her mouth as Bianca, but as soon as Bianca started pushing her breasts into Tabatha, she withdrew her tongue, and kissed her cheek, enjoying both the cries of joy and the hot love flowing into her hand, even the nails digging into her back, as it, too, was a result of Bianca's pleasure.

"Hmm, sweetheart." Tabatha lulled, kissing Bianca's forehead and lowering her. Tabatha placed her warm, wet hand against Bianca's outer thigh, her other hand enjoying the locks of blue perhaps too much.

"Oh, Tabatha...and just think, Father will be at the bar for a few hours more." Bianca sighed.

"And what did you have planned for...the next few hours?"

"Well, I was hoping...after cleaning up a bit, we could maybe put on some clothes and go down to the kitchen." Bianca blushed as Tabatha smiled.

"Fruit sandwiches?" Tabatha suggested?

"Oh, Tabby, yes!" Bianca sang.

"I'm glad you're excited for it." Tabatha pressed her lips into Bianca's cheek, and Bianca turned to offer her lips, which Tabatha took into her lip's embrace with equal readiness.

Afterwards they rose, washed up, put on their underwear and nightgowns, and went downstairs together, laughing at the way they walked together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this concludes it! I might eventually work on something for their lives in Trampoli, but I don't know, might do some in between the game stuff for them.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted a background for this ship!


End file.
